xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Qadir
Rachel Qadir (b. August 29, 2013) is a mutant with psammokinetic powers. She is the daughter of Dust. She is a member of the Young X-Men. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Sand Form: Rachel has inherited her mother's ability to convert herself into a destructive sand blast by simultaneously transforming the substance of her body into loose silicon particles and creating an explosive release at her center, expelling her sandy mass at high velocity in all directions, then cause her particles to reassemble themselves back into her human form. With apparent telepathic control, she can then move at high velocity resembling a sand storm. The sand storm effect is strong enough to destroy steel and rip the flesh from one's bones. *''Telepathic Resistance:'' She is very hard to telepathically detect or influence while in her sand-like form. *''Enhanced Durability:'' Her skin, bones and muscles are augmented to making them stronger and harder than any human's; impervious to injury to a certain extent. *''Magical Resistance:'' She is very hard to magically detect or influence while in sand-like form. 'Abilities' Bi-lingual: Rachel can speak English and Arabic fluently. Talented singer: Rachel is an extremely talented performer, and has gotten high praise from many, including Crystal Summers and Clarice Wagner (both of whom are amazing performers as well). Strength Level Rachel possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Weaknesses While in her granular form, Rachel can be weakened by wind or water. 'Appearance' 'Personality' Overbearing, hyperactive, self-involved, egotistical and shrewd, Rachel can often come off as one of the more annoying girls in Xavier High, something many other student have said. First competition while still in diapers, Rachel's one true desire is to become a famous singing star and she has spent almost every moment of her life obsessively going for that goal. She is one of the best singers in Glee club and has faced Kurt Hummel, Sunshine Corazon, and Mercedes Jones in diva-offs. Rachel is so energized by her ambition that she often speaks at a rapid pace, often without any tact to what she says. Rachel can also be manipulative in her actions, such as getting the previous glee teacher fired when she didn't get a solo and using the fact that she has two gay dads and therefore a connection to the civil rights union to force a business to get Brian hired for a waiting job. Ironically, she has difficulty seeing when other people are manipulating her, such as when Kurt gave her bad advice to gain Brian's attention. She is easily angered for not getting her way, and at such occasions, she will leave the room with a dramatic exit (Though, as Artie once pointed out, they get less dramatic every time she does it). Yet despite her less than appealing tendencies, Rachel is not a bad person. Deep down, like so many other teens, she only wishes to be loved and to have friends. When others are hurting or feeling rejected, Rachel often is willing to come to their side and offer them help, even if the manner in which she does it is less than smooth, such as offering Valeria her support and friendship when she found out she was pregnant and was kicked off the cheerleading team, despite all the years of emotional torment. Rachel is a vegan, a fact revealed before students from Massachussetts Academy egg her. She is also quite intelligent and is an overachiever. Rachel's romantic feelings towards certain people, like her core personality, can be somewhat scary. Upon meeting and singing with Brian for the first time, she became obviously enamored, causing Brian to become somewhat fearful for his safety as she sang to him. However, despite her overbearing nature, Brian found himself attracted to her "Swimfan" personality. Rachel also became attracted to Will Schuester at one point, after they sang a duet ballad together, and like Brian, Will became afraid, but for very different reasons. The only person who has not shown fear in regards to Rachel's romantic advances was Jesse St. James, who not only welcomed the advances, but apparently returned them as well as instigated them intentionally, due to their similar personalities. Jesse even admitted to being in-love with Rachel, which Rachel admitted in return, after only knowing him for a few days. It was later revealed that Jesse was trying to reconnect Rachel and her mother, making it unclear how much of their relationship was real and how much was part of the plot (though it is hinted at that Jesse genuinely cared for Rachel). Despite Rachel's diva personality, the members of New Directions care about her. When Jesse cracked an egg on her head, the club members were furious and even threatened to rip his face off. Later she has been trying to improve her personality. On one occasion, she let Chord and Valeria win, but as Brian pointed out it was, in a way, for personal reasons. This behavior continues as she offers Kurt some friendly support and invites him to do a duet with her. On an another occasion, she helps him try for a solo at Dalton Academy, and offers him immense support during the Dalton Academy Warblers' performance, urging him to smile and giving him a standing ovation. Despite her being incredibly beautiful, it has been shown many times she's insecure of how she looks, like once when she wanted to get a nose job and in when she said Valeria was prettier than her. 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Qadir family Category:Psammokinetics Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 2013 Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:House of Phoenix Category:Virgo (sign)